warzone_resurrectionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bauhaus Corporation
The Bauhaus Corporation is one of the factions in the game Warzone Resurrection. History As one of the first of the great Megacorporations, Bauhaus laid claim to the planet Venus and were quick to reap the benefits from its terraformed jungles. The corporation's investors funded the building of settlements and industrial facilities, finding the planet to be the font of all wealth. Eventually, other corporations began to look at Venus with covetous eyes. Mishima, Capitol, and Imperial, along with some of the larger free-lancer houses, turned upon Bauhaus, beginning The First Corporate War. Due to the increased threat on all sides, along with the real possibility of its first defeat, Bauhaus' military advisers effectively staged a military coup. Military rule has given the corporation a new found strength, consolidated when Cardinal Durand led the Venusian Crusade against The Dark Legion. Current Structure Bauhaus remains under the control of the military. In order to hold a high office in the corporation, one must also hold high military rank. However, as a matter of convenience, this is often bestowed to facilitate necessary appointments. Unlike other corporations, whose officials assume the guise of the business classes, Bauhaus executives maintain a martial demeanour. Elaborate dress uniform are ''de rigueur ''while ceremonial swords are carried even while engaged in non-military matters. Due to all but the lowliest functionaries holding military rank, prestige is often down to an individuals membership of the various Orders. Without membership of these organisations, it is impossible to enter or progress certain professions. To be blackballed from one of them can end an individual's career in the blink of an eye. Over the generations, the military classes that rule Bauhaus have evolved into the concept of the Noble Houses. The true power in Bauhaus is enshrined in the four Elector Houses - Romanov, Richthausen, Bernhelm, and Saglielli. Each of these houses holds sway over the core interests of the corporation. Below these lie the ten Great Houses and the 2,000 plus Noble Houses which control every aspect of corporate business. However, the majority of Bauhaus citizens have neither rank nor prestige, belonging to the common class. The lives of these individuals are spent in drudgery beneath the iron heel of Electors. Military ForcesCategory:Bauhaus The Bauhaus military is under the overall control of Elector House Romanov. In addition, each of the Great Houses maintains its own Ducal Militia which is, generally, used to defend its own holdings. The military itself follows a class system with senior officers drawn exclusively from the nobility. Bauhaus Forces Hussars Hussars are among the best equipped and armed of all the regular armies. As every citizen of Bauhaus is expected to serve in the military at some point, they are never without a steady flow of recruits. Etoiles Mortants The Etoiles Mortants are chosen from those who have a good reason to hate the Dark Legion . They are prepared to die to see the Darkness thrown back. Venusian Rangers The most famed Bauhaus regiment in the Solar System, the Venusian Rangers are excellent marksmen and silent hunters. Armoured Hussars Armoured Hussars, also known as Juggernauts, are a elite force of veterans equiped with the XO-102 Steel Strider personal armour. Artillery Korps The Bauhaus Artillery Korps (BAK) are a brigade-sized artillery formatiion and are omnipresent in the Bauhaus Corporation armed forces. Vorreiters The infamous outriders of the Bauhaus Corporation, the Vorreiter pilots have an arrogance and confidence in their dual tracked all terran cycle which is well placed.. Vulkan Battlesuit Vulkan Battlesuits are heavilly armoured, powerful war machines controlled by a crewman via a system of complex pressure valves and servomotors. GBT-49 Grizzly Tank The GBT-49 is a heavy battle tank used by the Bauhaus forces. Heroes Angelika Drachen For a woman of such young age and understated beauty, one may be forgiven for underestimating Angelika's military credentials and battlefield prowess. Max Steiner Max Steiner is a man of contradictions. On the one hand, he is a formidable warrior with countless battle honours to his name and is much beloved by those who serve under his command. Valerie Duval A highborn only child of a cruel and dismissive father, Valerie is a woman gifted with immaculate beauty, with flowing locks of silken brunette hair and eyes which have an essence of warmth that belies her ice-cold exterior. Baron Leopold von Jaeger III Baron von Jaeger is rather unique. An eccentric, maybe even a madman, but irreplacable nonetheless. Category:Warzone Resurrection Category:Megacorporation